


And Baby Made Three

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, First Time, Impala Sex, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: They’d had a particularly difficult hunt, both of them had come within a hair’s breadth of dying. When it was over, and they were both alive, Dean had surged forward, pulled Cas into a rib bruising hug. Stiff at first, Cas had melted into Dean’s arms.“Fuck, Cas, I thought I’d lost you… again. I can’t take it. I need you. I… I love you.”





	And Baby Made Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo challenge. The square was Impala Sex

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth as they kissed. It had been such a long time coming, and now they were kissing. Cas tried not to think about the implications, to just be there, in this moment with Dean.

They’d had a particularly difficult hunt, both of them had come within a hair’s breadth of dying. When it was over, and they were both alive, Dean had surged forward, pulled Cas into a rib bruising hug. Stiff at first, Cas had melted into Dean’s arms.

“Fuck, Cas, I thought I’d lost you… again. I can’t take it. I need you. I… I love you.”

Cas couldn’t believe his ears. But he whispered “I love you too, Dean” back.

Then Dean kissed him. It was better than Cas ever imagined it could be, and he’d imagined it so many times. He grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and deepened the kiss.

Dean’s hands had wandered everywhere, and Cas had shivers as Dean’s hand slipped under his shirt and found a nipple. 

Dean mumbled something that Cas didn’t quite catch. “What?”

Dean pulled back and looked him in the eye, his green ones shining.

“Want you, angel. I’ve wanted you for so long…”

Cas felt weak in the knees. He’d fantasized about just this thing for years, and he could hardly believe it was actually happening.

Dean pulled him by his shirt until Dean’s back hit the Impala. He reached around behind him with one hand, fumbling for the door handle. When he found it, he yanked it open and pulled Cas down on top of him on the back seat.

They kissed more, tongue seeking tongue urgently. 

Then Dean sat up a little and shucked off his flannel, then pulled his tee shirt over his head. Cas looked at the hunter’s bare chest. He’d seen Dean naked before, seen his chest many times actually, but this… this was different.

Dean pulled at Cas’ tie, loosening it and then began to work the buttons open on his shirt. Before Cas had a chance to think about it, he was bare from the waist up as well. Dean pulled him close, their bodies at last touching in a way that sent thrills through Cas’ entire body.

They kissed more, and then Dean began to undo Cas’ belt. Cas reached down and brushed his hand away, and undid the belt and popped the button on his pants.

Dean began to do the same.

When the pants were off, they tossed them into the front seat.  They resumed kissing, but this time, their hard cocks were rubbing against one another and they both groaned.

Dean sat up, and reached over the seat to the glove compartment. Cas watched as Dean fumbled around, then came back with a small bottle of lube in his hand.

Cas chuckled. “You keep lube in your glove compartment?’

Dean blushed. “Never can be too prepared. I’ve been thinking about this… with you… for a long time.”

It was Cas’ turn to blush. Dean scooted back until his head was against the door. He put one leg over the front seat and the other one was in the back window.

“Make love to me, Cas. Please. I need you, angel.”

Cas took the lube from Dean and opened it. He poured a little into his palm and ran his fingers through it.

Looking Dean dead in the eyes, he pushed a lubed finger into Dean. Dean threw his head back and moaned.

“More, Cas. I can take it.”

Cas pushed another finger in beside the one, and began to move them around inside of Dean. It felt amazing, warm and wet, unlike anything Cas has ever felt before. He imagined what it was going to feel like when his dick was there.

Dean fucked himself on Cas’ fingers, and Cas added a third. 

“Cas, baby, fuck me. Please, need you inside me so bad…”

Cas pulled his fingers out, listening to Dean hiss. He kissed Dean soothingly.

“Shh I’ve got you, Dean.”

When the head of Cas cock slid inside, Cas almost thought he’d faint. Dean was so tight around Cas’ dick and it was so hot inside him…

“Move, please, Cas, move.”

Cas pushed in as far as he could, listening to Dean moan. He pulled back and pushed in again. Then he was lost. His insticts took over and he fucked Dean hard, Dean meeting every thrust with one of his own.

It was actually nothing like Cas had imagined it would be. It was so much better. This feeling of connection, the feeling that he and Dean were finally one was overwhelming and amazing and wonderful.

Dean began to moan louder, and his thrust up became harder and more urgent. He began to say Cas’ name over and over and then he came.

Cas watched the strings of white cum shoot out of Dean’s penis and fly everywhere. It splashed Dean’s belly and chest, some even getting on Cas.

Dean’s channel spasmed over and over, milking Cas’ cock. His hole tightened down and Cas felt his balls tighten. He let the heat spread from them to his gut and then to his cock and he came so hard, he saw the universe behind his eyelids.

He filled Dean over and over. It was like a never ending prayer.

When it was done, Cas fell forward onto Dean, and Dean wrapped his arms around him. 

Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder and then his ear. Dean chuckled.

“Tickles.”

At last they disentangled themselves, and wiped Dean off with an old shirt that was on the floor. Cas got out, grabbing his clothes, and Dean followed. They dressed as if they had all the time in the world, not like they were standing in a field where anyone could wander up.

When they were dressed, Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him close by his tie.

“I love you so much, angel.”

Cas smiled. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “Gonna have to spring for two motel rooms from now on. Don’t want Sammy to get freaked out.”

Cas nodded. He was now blessed with everything he’d ever desired, and more.

“Yes, I guess we will.”

 


End file.
